Insert Name Here
by Non perverted writer
Summary: No perverted deal in this story like so many others might have innuendos though you never know. Decided to start halfway in since I have an idea of what I want in the story later than what I want it to start with.
1. 1

My vision was fading in and out in and out as I heard muffled hanging sounds , gunfire , and then screaming. Screams of terror and pain and what sounded like two screams of pure rage. I then heard Kyle's muffled voice saying something close to going after got help and then I heard him running off to go after something slamming the door behind him. My body started to go limp was I dying was i shot? Is this what it feels like? "No." I mumbled quietly I need to stay awake I need to get out of this alive, I will get out of this alive. I can't die not like this not lying in a pool of my own blood , not when my friends are not here beside me. As I started to fade I felt something warm creep up my hand and then to the where the burning feeling was. First my shoulder , then my chest and then my gut it was warm relaxing. I tried to move my head to see what it was but I was to weak to do so but I felt it slowly covering my whole body. I relaxed as I felt it wrap around my head once it covered my whole body it tightened around me. Strangely it didn't feel like anything was between it and me like my clothes just disappeared. It felt strange is this what death feels like? No this was something else I don't know what... I didn't care what all I know is it felt good. It was all I could think about.

All of a sudden confused Cait woke up standing watching. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in John's apartment or hers. She turned around hoping to see more of the room but she found herself looking out of a thick glass lane window looking over the entirety of New York city.

In the window she noticed a bit of red reflecting onto the window. She then noticed that this reflection was hers. She was wearing this blood red skin right suit, at least it looked skin tight. She could see that her feet seemed to be tightly wrapped by it able to see slight stretch marks an the suit which smoothed out on her legs and thighs which seemed more pronounced than the should be. It was so tight around her body that she could see a faint outline of her bony spine and a small indent where her belly button is her chest which the suit still tightly clung onto seemed to have covered every part of her. Her chest looked like it would if she was naked except for the fact that it was smooth. Fait then realized that she could feel the cold metal of the window bar she was barely standing on as if she was wearing no shoes and liked the way it felt between the crevices in her skin it felt strange but whatever it was she liked the way it felt as she started to lose focus thinking about how it made her feel she snapped out of it as she heard a loud bang and then a door being slammed open under her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cait jumped down from the window seal to the balcony overlooking the room she ran towards the railing effortlessly pushing aside the massive desk in her way. As she looked down she saw a big come headed man in a white suit calmly watching the door way. "You motherfucking bastard!" Heard Cait as she saw a black silhouette storm through the broken door. The figure walked towards the big man as the man lifted up a dark purple cane with a good handle on it swinging it as the figure which then laughed this horrible laugh Cait didn't know why but the laugh was some what familiar. The black creature easily grabbed the end of the cane and then slammed the handle into the man's face breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground causing a loud thud. The man looked shocked as the creature smacked him with the cane causing him to go directly under me and the man looked right at me and smiled. Crack. Crack. Crack. As the creature got closer Cait realized it had teeth not just teeth but a monstrous grin.

"You killed her!" The creature screamed as Cait realized whose voice it was. It was a twisted voice of John. Crack John swung the cane again and again and again to the point where the purple was a dripping blood red. Cait heard a gurgling sound coming from the man who was now drowning in his own blood. Crack. Crack. Crack . John kept angrily beating the man's face in after he was already dead. He then grabbed the man's collar with both hands and threw his corpse outside the closest window down to the streets of New York.


End file.
